There is a constant need, in the fields of telecommunication and broadcasting, to deliver content, such as for example video content, to end users with a high quality of service (QoS) at an affordable cost. There is also a need for ubiquitously delivering content wherever the end user may be.
Today, the distribution of linear video content, such as for example HD video content, over coaxial cable systems is primarily performed through the use of non IP-based systems. These systems are built around legacy hardware that is not readily upgradable or economically viable to carry UHD video content.
Currently, over-the-top (OTT) service providers such as Netflix provide non-linear video delivery over cable operators' broadband IP network in both HD and UHD formats. However, these services are not readily adaptable to linear UHD nor are they scalable to large audience viewing primarily due to their unicast transmission format.
US 2014/0282777 A1 relates to networking and content delivery, and in particular to methods for the delivery of IP packetized content as either a multicast or unicast. This is a so-called hybridized delivery where the delivery of packetized content is made as a multicast in some instances, and a unicast in other instances. In an embodiment, a gateway apparatus determines whether content requested by IP capable customer-premises equipment (CPE) is among the content currently being provided in an existing multicast stream to the gateway apparatus. If it is determined that a multicast for delivery of the identified content exists, the gateway apparatus joins the multicast. Alternatively, if it is determined that a multicast for delivery of the identified content does not exist yet, it is determined whether one should be created, for example based on the popularity of the particular content. If, upon evaluating the request, it is determined that the identified content will not be delivered via a multicast, it is instead delivered via unicast to the requesting device. If, upon evaluating the request, it is determined that the identified content will be delivered via a multicast, an edge device requests and processes the content fragments. Afterwards, the gateway joins the multicast group in order to receive the requested content as a multicast stream. The gateway then processes the received multicast so that it may be delivered as a unicast to the requesting CPE.
It is desirable to improve the methods and systems of the prior art, with in mind notably the aims of providing simple, reliable, and manageable architectures.